


睡美人与龙

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, fairytale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “公主，我的公主，就算你踩坏过我一根新生的枝，但你道了歉，除了你和国王没人对我说过话，我决心报答你，这不是疾病，而是诅咒，没有人类能救你的父亲，但我听远道而来的海风说，龙的眼泪可以唤醒他，你去寻找那头龙吧。”





	睡美人与龙

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景，童话风，因为是童话所以没有逻辑还OOC  
差不多全文摩根视角谁能拒绝让可爱的小姑娘当童话的主角  
HE，1W6一发完，祝您阅读愉快

**“……你可以帮助我，你可以为我打开死亡宫殿的大门，因为爱一直伴随着你，而爱比死更强。”**

**——《坎特维尔的幽灵》奥斯卡·王尔德**

  


摩根今年七岁，她是位公主。

她住在大陆中央最富饶的国家，她是上天赐予国王的孩子，诗人们说，因为就连人类看不见的精灵都赞颂这里，认为世上没有哪一处比这儿更好了，他们的颂歌最终到达了繁星之上的女神所住的地方，于是银河也变作摇篮，把公主赐给了国王，她是星辰与夜露的孩子，自出生起就受到赐福，星星们在梦里都会忍不住亲吻她的额头。

诗人们还说，没有什么比得到这样一个孩子更值得赞颂的了，他们编织歌谣，准备将它带到世界各地，但摩根觉得，更值得赞颂的明明是她居然能拥有这样的国王、这样的爸爸。

国王英俊无比，足智多谋，他善于铸就和打造铠甲，他的发明的力量之强大胜于魔法，同时，国王亦很善良，胸怀广大，人民爱戴他、尊敬他、崇拜他，其他国家的王储们也不时前来，为他的国土不断带来和平与爱。而作为父亲，他对待摩根如同对待一朵轻柔的花，他教她知识，教她绘画和骑马，也愿意满足她所有任性但不骄纵的愿望，他也教导她善良、耐心、勇敢、温柔，他还教她识别爱与恨。什么是爱呢？当你攀着常春藤落到我窗下的杏树上我却不忍责骂你，那就是爱了。那什么是恨呢？我们不用这个词在彼此身上，永远不会。

  


但兴许是这日子过于幸福乃至招徕嫉妒，她的七岁生日过去一个月零一天的时候，她的父亲病了。

他看上去就像睡着了，但当摩根叫他醒来为她讲故事时，他没有睁开眼睛，当侍卫进来想要唤醒他时，他也没有睁开眼睛，最后医生进来了，但却只是摇摇头，说他们束手无策，国王就这样昏睡了，对世上的一切都再无反应。公主想起国王讲过的故事，凑到他脸颊给他一个吻，但国王没有醒来。公主哭了，果然童话是骗人的，但她的父亲怎么会骗她。

公主不愿离开父亲，她趴在父亲床边，最后哭累了，这时他窗下的杏树幽幽探进一根枝，把花香散在房间里，托一只蝴蝶给公主捎了话：“公主，我的公主，就算你踩坏过我一根新生的枝，但你道了歉，除了你和国王没人对我说过话，我决心报答你，这不是疾病，而是诅咒，没有人类能救你的父亲，但我听远道而来的海风说，龙的眼泪可以唤醒他，你去寻找那头龙吧。”

公主猛地醒来，杏树还在窗外，最高的那根枝离国王的窗棂还有三根常春藤那么远，但屋里花香切实浓郁，蝴蝶的鳞粉还留了一撮，粘在她脸颊的一滴眼泪上，闪闪发亮，公主定了定神，抓起了鞋子，她决心去找龙。

龙是世界上最强大、最邪恶、最可怕的生物，它扇一扇翅膀，就可以摧毁一个国家，二十年前，这片大陆遭过龙害，粘稠的毒气缠绕整个国度三十天，直到龙被驱逐才散去，那是摩根降生之前的事，但国家里的所有人都不跟她讲龙的故事，就连她的父亲也三缄其口。但她仍然要去找龙，龙住在世界尽头，要跨过九条河流，穿过九座森林，经过九座人类建造的最古老的的驿站，还要越过九座山脉才能抵达，幸好星星们眷顾公主，它们的星光拥有无边的法力，虽然落到地面上时便化作虚无，但有足够多的星星们愿意帮忙，它们把整个银河的星光集中到一起，为公主搭了一座桥去往龙所在的地方，但这法力只够使用一次，有去无回，公主在桥上奔跑，她踩过的地方，星光便消散无踪，她不敢停下，也不能回头，但她不害怕，这是为了拯救父亲而做的事，又怎么会怕呢？

  


她奔跑了很久，最终停在一座雪山中，如同星星们说的一样，龙住在世界尽头的群山里，她踩过冰雪凝成的路，走进黑暗的山洞，里面没有亮光，公主看不见，只是隐隐约约看到黑暗之中有座山峰一样的巨大躯体盘伏在洞穴深处，公主走近了些，听到了不属于她所知道的任何一种生物的声音，那乍听起来像是夏风穿过柳树枝条互相轻抚时的声响，又像是峡谷深处的孤鹰掠过头顶的天缝，但不一样，有哪里不一样。公主凝神听了半天，突然明白了：这是龙呼吸的声音。

她不知不觉已经走到了龙的面前。

摩根站住脚步，面前一片黑暗，什么都看不见，但她总是要说的，父亲教过她如何向陌生人打招呼：“……你好！”

那是鼓足了勇气才说出来的句子，这让她的声音传的很远很远，直到在岩洞深处掷出回声，她大气都不敢出，等着不知道会不会有的回应。

“打扰了，我是来救我爸爸的——”

回声的速度遭遇原声，混合成了一片奇奇怪怪的声响，然后，一点点的，犹如沙漏里的沙子倾泻的速度一样，隆隆作响的声音逐渐加入了进来，像是乌云密布的天空，她看到闪电后，便会屏住呼吸，等着雷声最终响彻天穹的最后一击——整个山洞骤然间被仿佛山崩和海啸一样的声音填满了，她面前的影子动了，黑暗之中，有什么东西正在醒来——一束星光从岩洞的顶上的一个小口倾泻而下，照在了龙的身体上，摩根的目光从那束光扩散开去，那是她见过的最巨大、最可怕、也最为强大的生物，它的鳞片反射着犹如宝石一样的黑色的光斑，但她看不清它的全貌，它实在太过庞大，就连光也只能照亮它身体的一小部分，它的爪子正擎着地面，只那只利爪，就有二十个摩根那么大，摩根沿着光弧看过去，分辨出了龙细长的脖子——它正仰起头，又垂下来，似乎在寻找摩根的位置，摩根很快便看到了它的头，但奇怪的是，看到龙头的一瞬间，摩根就不那么害怕了，因为龙的眼睛很美，那是草叶、海洋、夏日的雨露，还有星星混合在一起的颜色，还有父亲窗下的杏树，当每一个夏夜的傍晚它的花朵开放，父亲就牵着她的手去看——是了，它的眼睛让公主想起了栽种在父亲窗下的杏花。

“是谁？打扰了我休息。”

龙的声音从她的头顶传来，那声音低沉，仿佛蕴藏着愤怒，它若张口，公主瘦小的身体恐怕都不会令它发觉它已经将她吞下去了，但公主已经不再害怕。

“是我，龙先生。”摩根上前一步，“我来救我的父亲。有人告诉我，只有你的眼泪才能救他。”

“你是谁？”龙的声音变得更低了，但更响了——此刻它俯下颈项，在更近的距离打量公主，他的声音既老朽又年轻，很难判断出年龄。

“我叫摩根，是一位公主。”公主的声音更加响亮，龙不知道她的身份这件事反而给了她更多勇气，“我的父亲是这片大陆上最伟大的国王。”

“一位公主。”龙喃喃重复着，仿佛公主说了什么有趣的笑话，“一位公主。”

“我当然是位公主。”摩根因龙的口吻很生气，“你是龙，你一定见过很多公主，你能分辨出公主的真假，我是真的公主！”

龙摇了摇头，它重新躺回了最早的位置，甚至打了个哈欠：“我不抓公主，也不喜欢黄金和宝藏，公主啊，就算你说的是真的，无论杀人还是救人，我对人世都毫无兴趣。”

“可你必须救我的父亲！”眼看龙的声音越来越小，公主着急的大喊起来，“只有你能救他，我不能失去他。”

“可是为什么呢？”龙困乏地说，“我不认识他，我也不受他的统治，我的领地远离一切人类建造的国家，如果他有恩泽，那也不曾照拂到我的身上。你看，我是一头龙，你们人类恨我。”

“他是这个世界上最美好、最善良、最聪明的人，”摩根不死心地说着，“如果你们认识，你一定也会救他。看，龙先生，如果你愿意救他，我愿意付出代价。”

“哦？”最后的词让龙的语气有所不同，“这么说，你是来找我谈判的。”

“是的，谈判。”公主重复，尽管她其实不知道谈判这个词的全部含义，“龙先生，如果你愿意救他，我愿意……我可以……”她绞尽脑汁寻找一个龙会喜欢的东西，开始四处观察光秃秃的岩洞四壁，这里很冷，她进来时就发觉了，“……看，我可以为你编织一条荨麻被，这样，你在冬天就不愁没有被子盖了。”

龙笑了。

公主一开始以为那是海面上的暴雨与狂风卷进了这里，但又像是一千个工匠一起开凿玉石和矿洞，那是奇妙的笑声，公主不懂它为什么突然发笑，她气鼓鼓地重复：“我是认真的！”

龙停下来，它第一次真真正正地打量起这个小人，它不知道她是怎样来到这里的，这里是世界的尽头，这证明公主确实有过人之处。然后它的眼睛又逡巡过公主白皙而纤细的手指，那是不曾为任何粗重的劳作而落下伤痕的手，是被保护得完好而没有一丝阴霾的手。

“你认识荨麻吗？”它最终问公主。

“我不认识，但你可以教我！”公主诚实且理直气壮地说。

龙叹了口气。

“我许久没有去过人世了，给我讲讲你的父亲吧，如果你讲得令我满意，作为交换，我可以救他。”

  


公主没有任何理由拒绝这项提议，于是她坐下来，讲起父亲的事情，她对龙诉说了父亲的善良和父亲的智慧，讲述了他是如何井井有条地与臣子们一起治理一个国家，人们爱他，但不畏惧他，因为他是那样的好。他的心口有伤，摩根见过那伤痕，那是一次可怕的绑架留下的，那如今成熟而公正的国王也曾迷茫过、放荡过，可他觉得自己的心是空荡荡的，好似少了一块什么东西，他不停地寻找填补的方法。那时他最信任的谋臣试图杀害他，只因他过于富有才华，也有成为一名优秀的国王的潜力，但他的谋臣不要明主，也不要暴君，而是要一只坐在王座上的木偶，可他是人。于是当他向死而生之后，他终于明白人的心始终在那里，而有些人空有人类的形体，却早已失去了心，他放逐了谋臣，最终成为仁慈而公正的国王，他从不试图掩盖曾犯过的错，就连公主也能轻易从任何一本书中得知一切。

无论你是否是龙，你若是见过他，就会懂我在说些什么，你也会想要生活在那里，与他一起守护这个国家。

最后，公主这样说到。她的讲述感情真挚，虽然总是想到什么就说些什么，但也并不难分清条理，龙一开始还犹如打发时间一般无所事事地听着，听到后来便愈发认真，到公主的讲述结束之后，从山洞的顶上落下一捧最纯洁的白雪化作的水，托在一片雪莲的花瓣里，飘到了公主的面前。

“你讲的不错。”那是龙送给她的礼物，“喝下它吧，润一润你的嗓子，它已经沙哑。”

公主摇了摇头：“我不要你的水，我要你履行约定，把你的眼泪给我吧，我要救我的爸爸。”

龙的叹息既长又轻：“我的眼泪救不了你的父亲，龙的眼泪是世界上最强的毒药，只要一滴，就能毒死整个国家的土地，我的眼泪救不了他。它是用来伤害人的，我从未听说过它能用来唤醒人。”

公主愣住了，嘴唇一扁，突然委屈地无法站住，她的泪水落在了花瓣里，激起小小的浪花：“这不是骗了我吗？”

“我的眼泪救不了他，但我知道东边的荒原上住着一位女巫，”龙连忙说，“我认识她，她有时来到这山谷里采集只在雪原上开放的花，她有起死回生的魔药的配方，你可以去找她救你的父亲。我会打开一扇门，你穿过去，就能到达她的门廊。”

公主不哭了，抽了抽鼻子：“可我不认识她，我怎么说服她给我魔药呢？”

龙想了想：“我听说她会用珍贵的东西做交易，你带着我的眼泪去吧。”

龙说完便伸出爪子，用弯曲而锋利的勾爪轻轻戳刺自己一只眼睛，那令公主想起了花朵的光霎时像雨中的灯火熄灭了一盏，龙的眼角渗出一滴泪，沿着它皮肤的纹路蜿蜒而下，最后落到公主面前，在即将接触地面的那个瞬间，那滴眼泪突然散发出光芒——它变作了一块绿色的宝石，被封印在金线编织的眼睛里。

公主屏住呼吸看了龙许久，过后小心翼翼地问它：“那会不会很疼？”

“我是龙，我不会疼，”龙说着，它的声音听来别无二致。“我拥有世界上最强大的魔法，花一些时间，我能治愈它。”

于是公主拾起宝石，将那金色的眼睛挂在了胸前，向龙深深的鞠了一躬。

“谢谢你，龙先生。等我的父亲醒了，我带他一起来看你。”

  


公主穿过岩壁上浮现的金色圆门，来到了女巫的居所。这里位于世界之西的森林里，花草树木都长得郁郁葱葱，唯独在女巫的小屋子前，全都枯萎成期期艾艾的褐色，这令那房子仿佛无端从地上生长起来似的格格不入，公主不知怎的想起龙的话，毒药是可以污染土地的。

她要找的女巫正在房间里熬制魔药，她有一头及腰的红色长发，样貌年轻但神态紧张，摩根进去时，她面前的大锅正冒着不详的红色泡泡，色泽像草莓，闻起来却像毒蘑菇，女巫摇着长柄杓，往锅里投下一味又一味的药材，摩根一样都叫不出名字，但那毫无疑问都珍贵无比，投进锅中的物品顷刻融化，嗡——嗡——那液体闪烁荧光，缭绕着的热气腐蚀了通风口的砖，那些红棕色的方砖像布丁一样变得软趴趴的，开始流下来。嗡——

“不，这不对！”

女巫大叫一声，熄灭了火焰，暴躁地将锅踢到了一边，她这时才看到屋里的摩根，两人同时被吓了一跳。

“你是谁？”她的声音又尖又细，像只易受惊吓的猫，正亮出尖尖的指甲，但就像猫一样，她并没想真的伤害摩根。

“对不起，女巫女士，我没想打扰你，你看起来在熬制魔药。”摩根提起裙摆向她行礼，“我来救我的父亲，我听说你有能令人起死回生治愈一切的魔药。”

“哈，魔药。”女巫摇摇头，用脚尖指指那口锅，“那就是起死回生的魔药，我想用它救我的爱人。”

摩根转过头，屋子一角的一张小床上，放着个金属制造的人形，他正闭着眼睛，就像她的父亲。

“但我犯过错，我做了很多不该做的事，并因此受了诅咒，做什么魔药都会变成毒药，我用了世界尽头的花，用了海洋深处的珍珠，用了森林里的第一滴朝露，都没有用，我连我的爱人都救不了。”女巫看着那冒出瘴气的液体，她用杯子舀出一勺，还没来得及放到桌上，杯子都被腐蚀融化，“不管是谁让你来找我，你都回去吧！除非你有什么东西，能比我做出的毒药毒性还烈，那或许还能中和它。”

公主转转眼睛：“我有！我有龙的眼泪！”

她说着来到那口大锅前，女巫搬来椅子，让她站在上面，才能越过锅沿，她胸口的宝石辉光一闪，张开了金色的眼睛，那滴龙泪沉入了锅子，砰地便从锅上蒸腾出一股热气，液体变成了夕阳的颜色，还悠悠散发水果香，女巫惊异地看着她，伸出手指蘸了一点凑近闻了味道，摩根看到笑容突然绽放在她脸上，令那张脸变得生动起来，便也学着她的样子做了——

“魔药是橘子冰糕味的。”女孩子迅速下了结论。

“我能救我的爱人了，我要做些准备。”女巫把摩根抱下椅子，“谢谢你破除我的诅咒，无论什么事，只要我能做到，我都会答应你。”

“我要分一些魔药，救我的父亲。”

然而女巫摇了摇头。

“这是起死回生的魔药，你的父亲要先死去，才可能用得上它，但这风险太大。对不起，我救不了你的父亲。”

摩根眨眨眼睛，她强忍着没有让泪水流下来：“那我该怎么办呢？”

“我的魔药救不了他，但让我查一查。”

女巫从书堆里东翻西找，最后从一处书架的角落里抽出一本厚厚的书，就连书页里都夹满了灰，她吹去浮尘，呛得摩根直咳嗽，女巫顾不上她，只兀自翻过一张张页码，最后停下来，将上面一行摩根不认识的文字指给她看：

“在这儿，龙的翅膀曾是一味药，那或许可以救他。你去找那头龙吧。”

  


公主返回了龙所在的山洞，将女巫所说的话告诉了龙，龙听后又摇了摇头。

“我的翅膀可以呼唤风暴，无论那城池多么繁华，在风暴的面前也将成为废物与砖砂，我的翅膀刀枪不入，比人类所知的任何铠甲都更为强大，它是用来伤害人的，我从未听说过它能被磨成一味药。”

“那我该怎么办呢。我该怎样才能救我的父亲呢。”女孩子叹息着，她像是预料到了龙会这样说，不知怎的，失望总比希望令人更快熟悉，她甚至没有花更多心思来忍耐泪水了。

龙眨了眨仍然明亮的另一只眼睛：“给我讲讲你父亲的故事吧，作为交换，我来为你想办法救他。”

  


这一次，公主坐下来，向龙讲述了国王与他的臣子、骑士、友人并肩作战的事。他的王国并非一开始就那样和平的，总有恶人觊觎这片土地，他也曾一人应战，他也认识了父亲的战友，玲珑的密探，躯体中藏有另一个灵魂的学者与百发百中的弓手，异国的王储也与他一同作战，但无论他是否是一个人，他永远不曾逃避战斗，他厌恶战争，但却会冲在战线的最前面，他也曾险些为此牺牲，他考虑后果但从不犹豫，无论那是否意味着付出自身巨大的代价。

我只愿有人能令他不再为未来感到恐惧，无论你是否是龙，你若是见过他，就会明白我在说些什么，你也会想要和他并肩而立，与他一起守护这个国家。

“你的父亲听起来勇敢而令人尊敬。”龙说着。

摩根听不出它是在陈述还是在称赞，她喝下最后一瓣水，嗓音变得更加清亮了：“龙先生，我真的很想救我的父亲，请您帮助我吧。”

龙点了点头：“我想起最高的山脉的山脚下住着一位巫师，他兴许有办法知道我的翅膀如何制成良药，你去问那位巫师吧。”

“可是我不认识路。”公主说，“但我可以回我的城堡，我已经学会了骑马。”

“一路上你要穿越森林、峡谷、荆棘、和悬崖。那是骑马到不了的地方。”龙说着，又想了一想，“你带着我的翅膀去吧。”

它说完，便将自己的翅膀从脊背摘下，那是一对巨大的翅膀，足以遮天蔽日，但当它被摘下来后，便愈缩愈小，颜色也从黑色变为暗沉的红，像是血由内而外渗了出来，薄膜与骨架则变作内侧一层层的网格，当它落到公主面前时，已经变作了一只红色的斗篷，它是龙的翅膀，有飞翔的能力。它将自己披在公主的肩膀，公主双脚一瞪，便悠悠然飞了起来。

“我能飞了！”公主惊喜地叫着，但很快又皱起了眉，她看向龙光秃秃如同山一样隆起的脊背。

“那会不会很疼？”她小心翼翼地问龙。

“我是龙，我不会疼，”龙说着，它的声音听来别无二致。“我拥有世界上最强大的魔法，花一些时间，我能治愈它。”

于是公主在半空中向他行礼。

“谢谢你，龙先生。等我的父亲醒了，我带他一起来看你。”

  


斗篷带着公主飞过漫无边际的森林，越过崎岖不平的峡谷，荆棘丛里挂满动物的尸骸，斗篷的尖角捂住公主的眼睛令她不会受到惊吓，还有深不见底的悬崖，秃鹫在枯枝上盯着她，还仿佛有无形的手伸出来要将她拉入土地，但斗篷飞得很高很高，带她在云层中穿行，那是只有龙才能飞行的轨迹。它带她穿越了万尺高空，云层之后便是那座雪山，那是最高的山峰，传说站在峰顶人都触碰星辰，那是斗篷到不了的高度，幸而那名巫师住在山脚下。

巫师胖胖的，不苟言笑，他管理着世上所有的藏书，公主在天上看到的一片片的亭台楼宇都是书，巫师的魔法保护书册不被损坏，看到公主落在他的庭院里，他背着手怒视她：“你是谁？是不是要来偷我的书？”

“对不起，先生，我没想打扰你，”摩根提起斗篷向他行礼，“我来救我的父亲，我听说你有办法将龙的翅膀制成一味药，我请求你救他。”

“龙的翅膀？”巫师的眉头皱的更深，他看着公主肩上的斗篷，“那么危险的东西，你怎么能随身带着？应该把它放进玻璃盒子里。”

他刚说完，斗篷便拖着公主向后退了几步，若它能出声，定是在发出野兽威胁的低鸣。

“算了，你就留着吧。”巫师哼了一声，转过了身，“我管理世上的知识，它对所有人都开放，你在这里等着吧。”

于是公主在院落里坐下，看着巫师在不同的书架前穿梭来往，也有摩根不认识的人不时来到架前取下一本又一本的书，他们像是学者，又有与众不同的气息，因为他们没有任何一个人对摩根出现在这里感到惊异。

“他们在这里做什么？也都是来救父母或亲人的吗？”她开口问那巫师。

“他们在这里学习魔法。”巫师说着，“现在，安静些，让我找找你要的书。”

“我也可以看这里的书吗？”

“看完后放回原来的位置。安静些吧。”

于是公主随意的抽出书本，挑选自己已经认识的字词拼读，最终她找到一本书，上面画着龙来到这个世界上的事，然而那文字是她看不懂的语言书写，她只得随意观看里面的图画，她看到龙飞越了高山，飞过了海洋，看到龙凶恶的驱逐人们逃离地表，然而没有人能够杀死龙，因为龙是那样邪恶而强大——

“你在看什么？把它放回去。”

巫师抽走她手中的书，公主抬起头来，两只眼睛亮晶晶的：“你找到方法制作那一味治疗我父亲的药了吗？”

“没有。”巫师仍板着脸，“我查阅了所有的书，没有任何一本说过龙的翅膀能够当做一味药，那是谁告诉你的？”

“是住在西边森林里的女巫，”摩根回答，“她从一本书里看到，那能够救我的父亲。”

“是她学艺不精。”巫师态度变得气愤起来，“那本书她借走就没还，那处错误早被订正了，龙的翅膀只能用来摧毁国家。”

“那我该怎样才能救我的父亲呢？”摩根不愿死心，继续追问着，兴许是她的表情太过悲伤，就连巫师的态度也变得柔软了。

“我在另一本书上看到，龙的爪子有很强的魔力，或许它能够救你的父亲，你去找那头龙吧。”

  


公主返回了龙所在的山洞，将巫师所说的话告诉了龙，龙听后又摇了摇头。

“我的爪子是用来刺穿人类的喉咙的，它是剑，也是矛，它能辨别真实与谎言，但对说谎的人它也将施与残酷的惩罚，它是用来伤害人的，我从未听说过它能用来救人。”

“那我该怎么办呢。我该怎样才能救我的父亲呢。”女孩子摇着头，她甚至已经习惯了失望，就连眼泪都被冻僵到流不出来了。

龙挪了个姿势，它似乎仍不喜欢脊背上毫无重量：“给我讲讲你父亲的故事吧，作为交换，我来为你想办法救他。”

于是公主坐下来，为它讲述了国王与一位少年的故事。那少年身负强大的力量，遭遇过痛苦的事，拥有行善的心，却也因年轻而显得幼稚而莽撞，国王机缘巧合之下结识了他，他寻求过少年的帮助，也帮助那少年，他也在少年迷茫的时候指引他，他待他如父亲、如兄长，因为少年的决心稚嫩而纯粹，像埋在土壤里的种子冒出嫩芽，它也许长成参天的树，或许也开出璀璨的花，他不会为少年建造玻璃的花房，也不会放任少年一人对抗暴雨风沙，那少年也明白他的苦心，你犯下过的错将是前进的路标，他看清自己的弱点与缺陷，每一天都比前一日更优秀一点，少年想让国王令自己骄傲，即使终有一天他自己也将独自踏上归乡的路。

此刻是我站在这里，但若我不能前来找你，那少年也必定会来。无论你是否是龙，你若是见过我的父亲，就会明白我在说些什么，你也会想信任他，了解他，令他为你骄傲，与他一起守护这个国家。

“你的父亲是个优秀的人。”龙说着，用爪子尖拨弄沥干了水的花瓣，将花瓣又拼成了一朵花。

摩根点点头：“他是世界上最好的国王，也是世界上最好的爸爸，龙先生，我真的很想救我的父亲，请您帮助我吧。”

“虽然我从未知道这利爪还能救人，但也许有别的巫师知道。”龙似乎有些犹豫，“北方有位黑巫师，他并不是人，而是怨毒的水怪化作的恶念，他知晓世界上一切恶毒的咒语与施加痛苦的方法，你也许可以去问他，但那太危险了，他阴毒而狡诈。”

“我不怕，”公主说，“为了救我的父亲，我什么都愿意做。”

龙想了想，最后说：“那么，你带着我的爪子去吧。”

它说完，便伸出一只龙爪，用锋利如剑的指甲割下了另一只，切割下的龙爪落在地上滚了几滚，每滚一圈体积便缩小一些，待到它滚到公主身边时，它已经只剩下一丁点大，头尾相连化作一只有两个指孔的奇怪指环，反射着金属的光泽。

“你戴上它，它能分辨真相与谎言，它能保证你不被假象欺骗。”龙说着。

公主看看戒指，又看了看龙，她的眼神颤抖，小心翼翼地问龙：“那会不会很疼？”

“我是龙，我不会疼，”龙说着，它的声音听来别无二致。“我拥有世界上最强大的魔法，花一些时间，我能治愈它。”

于是公主捡起那只指环，戴在了自己的手上，它刚好吻合公主纤细的手指。

“谢谢你，龙先生。等我的父亲醒了，我带他一起来看你。”

  


黑巫师居住在一片污浊的泥沼里，周围的沼泽是吞噬人的，处处遍布毒气与灰色的骸骨，他像是梦境里走出来的怪物，身材颀长，长相丑陋，就连衣衫都是冷漠的，斗篷带着公主在半空中盘旋，她犹豫着该怎样才能寻到落脚的石头，每一块礁岩都像是陷阱，一脚踩空便再也回不了头。

“亲爱的，你在那儿做什么？为什么不来喝杯茶？这儿不危险。”

黑巫师没有转过头，但他不知通过什么方式已经发现了公主的存在，沼泽里升起一小片褐色的平台，像是淤泥和缠绕人脚踝的藤蔓做的，他向公主招招手，那言辞温柔，面上却如老去的树一般枯槁，那言辞背后隐藏着刺人的刀，公主明白。然而龙的戒指没有反应，这亦让公主知道，他目前并没有说谎。

“对不起，先生，我没想打扰你，”摩根降落在那平台上，微微点头向他行礼，“我来救我的父亲，我听说你知道如何令龙杀人的利爪用来救人，我请求你救他。”

“啊，龙的爪子。”

黑巫师拖着长长的尾音，他的目光扫视过公主的戒指，又看向公主的斗篷，最后落在公主胸前的宝石上停留许久，那眼神令公主不由得后退了一步，然后那目光移开了。

“我很抱歉，我亲爱的，龙的爪子只能杀人，它救不了他。”但他的脸上突然露出一个笑容，那看不出他在笑，只是令人毛骨悚然的明白了他在笑，“但你真幸运，我刚好懂得救他的方法。”

“那是什么？”摩根睁大了眼睛，“请你告诉我吧，为了救我的父亲，我什么都愿意做。”

“你的父亲中了诅咒，有两种方法能够救他，一种是你要杀死一头龙，挖出龙的心脏献给他，但世间从未有人杀死过龙。所以我建议你用第二种，我刚巧知道解救他的咒语，”黑巫师如骨架一般的手指在空气里划了一道伤口，“世间最强大的魔法乃是遗忘，人类无法习得那咒语，但我不是人，所以我能救他，只是你要付出代价。”

他看向公主，话语中渗出甜蜜的毒药：“我的公主，你愿意令他忘记你，还是愿意令你忘记他？”

这似乎是世间最艰难的选择，公主一时无法回答，她不愿忘记父亲，她的父亲英俊无比，足智多谋，他很善良，胸怀广大，他对待摩根如同对待一朵轻柔的花，他教她知识，教她绘画和骑马。若她忘记了父亲，这所有一切都将化作乌有。但她更不愿看到她的父亲即便醒来，她却无法给予回应，他将因她茫然的反应而难过心碎，那将是现在的她永远无法承受的事——于是她睁开了眼：“请让他忘记我吧。”

黑巫师拍拍手：“真是个好孩子，来，站到这儿来。”

公主顺从他的指引站到立台中央，银色的针围在她周围，每一根都指向她的心口，她逐渐被缩小到了不能再移动任何一寸的地方，虽然紧张得说不出话，但她不害怕，她的父亲就要得救了，为此她愿意付出任何代价。

“你准备好了，就点点头，我要开始念咒语了。”黑巫师说着。

公主点了点头。

刺耳的声音划过她的鼓膜，那是不属于这世间的言语，念诵着只是听到便令人头疼欲裂的诅咒，公主闭紧了双眼，只要一会儿就好，她的父亲就能——

**“骗子！”**

比诵念着的诅咒更为响亮的声音打断了一切，那声音是公主手上的戒指发出的，它突然闪出刺眼的光，那光束化作一支箭，穿透黑巫师的手臂，将他钉在了地板上，他发出痛苦的尖叫，不得不停止咒语，围绕公主的银针一齐掉进了沼泽深处，他们脚下的平台也碎成一片片，被翻卷着的泥沼的波浪吞没，斗篷在千钧一发之际带领公主飞向了高空。黑巫师在地面上，用魔法冲她投掷一切能找到的怨毒的恶念，但都被一一闪过，公主愈飞愈高，很快便再也看不到地面，唯有黑巫师的最后一声怒吼穿透了云层：“你会后悔的！畜生！你丧失了唯一救你父亲的机会，你自己去挖龙的心脏吧！你去找龙吧！”

  


公主哭了。

她蹲在龙的面前，本以为已经干涸的泪水不停落在地上，积成一片烫人的小小水洼。她将黑巫师那里发生的事告诉了龙，但她怎能开口索要它的心呢。人们曾告诉她，龙是世界上最强大、最邪恶、最可怕的生物，但她觉得龙很温柔，亦很善良，而且龙很孤独，龙是那样的好，她不能开口索要这个，但她究竟怎么才能救她的父亲呢。

“那是骗人的，戒指说他骗了我，那么龙心的事一定也是假的。”她抽抽搭搭地说着，是的，一定是这样的，一定还有别的方法拯救她的父亲，她还要找，花一年也好，花十年也好，无论让她付出什么代价，她一定要救他。

龙一直看着她哭泣，不曾出言安慰，因为它不懂怎样安慰人类的孩子，但此刻却笑了。

“我的爪子分辨出他说谎，因为他念了错误的咒语，他想教你忘记你的目的，然后夺走你身上那些属于我的东西。”

龙说着，公主抬头看向龙。

“但说到心的时候，我的爪子没有反应。”

龙停了停，看着仍未擦干泪渍的公主。

“他没有说谎，公主啊，我的心能救你的父亲，你把它带走吧。”

公主哭得几乎断了气：“可是，你会死的。”

“我是龙，我不会死，”龙说着，它的声音如此柔软，甚至令她想起她的父亲，“我拥有世界上最强大的魔法，花一些时间，我能治愈它。”

一圈金色的光环随着他的声音在空中成形，像一道线一样抹上公主光洁白皙的额头，公主停止了哭泣，身体也不再颤抖了，但她仍然伤心不已：“你不能骗我。”

“我不会骗你，等你的父亲醒了，我等你带他来看我。”

龙说完，便用那只剩下的利爪剖开胸膛，龙的心是一群跳动的蝴蝶，在它的胸腔里凝成一团，见到皮肤上有空洞，它们便倏地从它的胸口飞出，宛如一团霞光环绕山洞，它们如此温暖，以至于山洞的冰柱都被融化，仿佛下起一场淅淅沥沥的暖雨，雨滴落在公主的脸上，随后又落到那一小滩眼泪里，映出柔和的光泽，蝴蝶循着声音找到公主小小的身体，它们环绕公主，围拢成一只摇篮似的形状，托着公主飞到了高处。

“公主啊，你走之前，能不能告诉我你的父亲的眼睛的颜色？”龙问她。

“是棕色的，他的眼睛像是早餐时抹在面包上的蜂蜜。”公主诚实地回答，“龙先生，等我的父亲醒了，我会带他来报答你，你一定要等我回来。”

龙点了点头，它的声音变得更轻了：“我等着你，你是第二个不愿杀我的人。你快些走吧。”

  


公主飞出了山洞，蝴蝶每一分钟便消失一只，她带着蝴蝶跨过九条河流时，蝴蝶还能组成一只摇篮，穿过九座森林时，蝴蝶便只能组成一张飞毯，经过九座人类建造的最古老的的驿站时，蝴蝶的力量已不足以支撑她的身体，斗篷带她飞过最后的路程，越过九座山脉之后，她终于回到了城堡，仅剩的几只蝴蝶藏在她的手掌里，她跑过走廊，甩掉鞋子，狂奔进父亲的房间，张开手掌——那浩浩荡荡的一群蝶，只剩下了最后一只。

那只蝴蝶颤巍巍的伸展翅膀，从她的手心里飞出来，轻盈地绕了几圈，最后落在了沉睡不醒的国王的嘴唇上。

它随即化作一团光，安静地死去了。

——那蝴蝶消失的瞬间，国王睁开了双眼，他从床上坐起来，仿佛只是做了一个长久的、长久的、长久的梦。

“出了什么事？”他问扑到他怀中的公主，“你怎么了？我的小公主。”

“你睡了太久了。”公主不愿松开双手，仿佛她只要松开，父亲就会再度睡着，她说了父亲昏睡的事，说了他不再醒来的事，说了医生们束手无策的事，“没有人能救你，所以我就——”

她张了张嘴，所以什么？

那行字仿佛就在唇边，但她说不出口。

“所以什么？”国王梳理着公主的头发，等她说出下一句话。

她不甘心地清清嗓子：“所以我——”

音节又一次凝结在喉咙深处，她做了什么，她做了什么？她知道她做了很多事，不然她的父亲不会醒来，但她什么都说不出来，不，不是说不出，而是她根本不知道能说什么。

她记得星星为她建造了一道桥，但她不记得去了哪儿。

她见过谁呢？

除了父亲她还为谁落过泪呢？

宝石、戒指还有斗篷，这些东西不是她的，可那都是从哪儿来的呢？

她忘记了。

她答应了很重要的事，她还要带着父亲一起去什么地方，可她什么都不记得。

她不该忘记的。

她越着急，就越什么都说不出口，只能抱着父亲哭泣，每次想要想起，不过是加快了遗忘的速度，她看着胸前的宝石，看着手上的戒指，看着包裹住她身体的斗篷，那些物体不具备任何魔力，甚至没有光泽，仿佛也都已经随着那只蝴蝶死去。她哭得停不下来，国王拍着她的后背，把她抱在怀里，他看着她，看着她的宝石、戒指与披风，幽幽的花香从窗前飘进去，有只蝴蝶仿佛划过他的眼角，但什么都没有。

“别着急。我的小公主，”他轻声安慰着，“你哭是因为你忘了什么事，对吗？”

公主哭着点了点头。

“你没有忘记，你只是想不起了，看，一定有人给你施了魔法。”他轻轻抹着公主白皙光洁的额头，“你可以带我去找它。”

“怎么找呢？”公主的哭泣依旧没有停下，她忘记了一切，她无法帮助自己，也无法帮助父亲。

“亲爱的，你只是不知道自己还记得了。”国王吻着她的额头，“穿上鞋子，你不要多想，觉得该去哪儿时就告诉我，魔法到达不了繁星之上，你告诉我星光说了什么，我们去找他。”

公主终于停止哭泣，她探出头看向夜空看了许久，抽抽鼻子转过头对父亲说：“那会很远的。”

国王笑了：“那么，路上我给你讲个故事吧。”

  


很久很久以前，在一片遥远而广阔的大陆中央，有一个富饶的国家。

像所有的国家都拥有一个王子或公主一样，这个国家也有一位王子，他是国王的独生子，他生来受到母亲的疼爱，从小又耳濡目染学习了父亲的知识，人们都期待着他能成为比父亲更英明的国王，但这个国家的幕僚中，唯独没有人会使用魔法，于是有人说，王子需要一名法师作为他最有力的后备和参谋，我们为他找一位法师吧。

这是国王为数不多的最终同意了的愿望，于是人们从遥远的法师们的学府中引荐了最优秀的一名学徒，他几乎与王子一样傲慢，一样出色，内心深处又一样善良，尽管见面时并不友好，但他们一同学习、一同冒险，最终他们从彼此的身上学会了温柔、学会了责任、学会了原谅与宽恕，王子成为了最出色的王子，他的学识渊博已几乎超越了他的父亲，全大陆再也没有人能比他更为优秀了，而法师掌握了世上人类所能学会的所有的魔法，人们赐予了他宝石、斗篷、戒指，每一样都拥有无边的法力。而完成这一切时，他们竟还是那样年轻。

他们按王国的惯例在人前交换誓约，宣誓永不忘记、永不背叛、永不隐瞒，直到死亡将他们分开，如违背这誓约，他们将遭受诅咒直到世界的尽头。他们一同在王子的窗下栽种了一颗杏树，法师用魔法催动它生长，在每一个夏夜的傍晚都将开放一朵花，树和位置都是王子选的，他从未告诉过法师，那是因为傍晚的夜色和花朵将令他想起法师的眼睛，而从那以后，每当他凝视法师的眼睛，他还将想起栽种在他窗下的杏花。

那之后不久，国王病了，然后是王后。

没有医师能够医治他们，王子满面愁容，无法入睡，人们背着他开始筹划国王和王后的葬礼和王子的登基。但只有寻遍了足以砌成一座高塔的书本的法师知道，这是诅咒，但他找不到任何解决的办法，所有人类的咒语都无法解除这强大的咒法，因为这是邪神降下的恶咒。可他知道他必须解决，因为疫病的阴影已逐渐染在王子的身上，而再过不久，葬礼将遍布整个国家，就连守墓者都再寻不到，墓穴也无人掩埋。整个国家将被粘稠的毒气缠绕三十天，在那之后人们再谈及此处，言辞将只有累累白骨。

法师决定出发去拯救王子和这个国家，他将和最危险的邪神做交易。王子知道自己阻止不了他，他想陪伴法师一同前往，但没有魔法的人到达不了邪神面前，他只好握住法师的手，说你一定要答应我，你要回来，和我一起回家。法师无法拒绝这个约定，即使他知道这可能永远无法履行，但他依旧答应了王子。

他带着约定出发去见了邪神，邪神丑恶无比，它的形象没有任何人类能够形容，它的力量比整片大陆的法师加在一起都更为强大，法师明白自己无法打败它撤回那咒语。于是同邪神讲起条件，他知道最强大的咒语乃是遗忘，那也是人类无法完全掌握的魔法，他要救王子，他要救这个国家，哪怕是以遗忘作为代价。

邪神同意了他的条件，它问法师：你愿意以怎样的遗忘去换。

法师说：让王子忘记我吧。那是我最重要的人，我们曾宣誓彼此将永不忘记，而痛苦则将由我来背负，这样的力量足够强大。

邪神说：那力量确实很强，但是不够。

法师又说：那么，让我也忘记王子吧。让我们所有曾许下的誓言与约定都化作泡影，我们将不记得彼此的意义，这样的力量足够强大。

邪神说：还是不够。

那让曾对我说过话的人都忘记我吧。不够。那让曾听说过我名字的人都忘记我吧。不够。那让整个国家、整个大陆的人都忘记我吧，我对他们来说将成为陌生人，将成为过客，没有人记得我曾经留下的任何痕迹，这样的力量应该足够强大。

邪神看着法师笑了：不够。

你要救人，救一个人，救一座城，救一个国度，这些全都不够，你还没有把一切给我。

法师看着邪神，他突然明白了它想要什么。

他看了看宝石，看了看斗篷，又看了看手上的戒指，他闭上眼睛最后一次回忆王子，他与他生活在同样的国家，他同他一起并肩而立，他会信任他，他能了解他，他们将成为彼此的骄傲，他想要保护他、和他一同永远守护这个国家——于是他笑着摊开双手，许下了最后的愿望：

让我也忘记自己吧。

最后一个音节从他的喉咙中发出的时候，变化就开始发生，他的肩骨瞬时从身体中冲出来，伸展成黑色的骨架，每一根骨头都被打碎又重铸，皮肤上长出片片鳞甲，他的身形变得愈发庞大，再没有为人类建造的城池能够容纳，他像把所有的黑暗都吸附了过去，不再有黑云笼罩的城，因为那将是他的翅膀能唤来的风暴，不再有粘稠如泥浆一样的毒气，因为他的眼泪才是最毒的毒药，他就此变作一头龙，戒指、宝石、斗篷，所有能教人辨认他的东西也都化作了龙身上的一部分，它的爪是矛，它的牙是剑，就连不断跳动的心也不再是人的了，因为怎有人类的心能承受如此的变化呢？

它没有了名字，没有了过去，没有了目的，龙看着面前的邪神，甚至不知道自己为什么在这儿，它已把自己曾经是人的事情全盘忘记。你如何杀死一头龙，要刺瞎它的眼睛，要割下它的翅膀，要拔掉它的爪与牙，最后挖出它的心脏，用它栽种一束鲜花。但龙的鳞甲刀枪不入，龙的利爪锋锐无比，龙的翅膀能掀起黑色的风，风暴席卷过的地方，辉煌的城池也化作泥沙，而龙的眼泪是剧毒，哪怕只有一滴渗入土地，那土地也将寸草不生，人们只能挖出死去的树根作为给养挣扎，所有的代价都过于巨大。所以从没有人能杀死龙。

而你如何杀死一个人，只需要遗忘，普普通通的遗忘，就已经足够。

龙不知道自己从哪儿来，也不知道自己要去哪儿，它所过之处，人们无不惧怕，龙看着他们，人群穿过街道奔逃回家犹如一群群渺小的蚁，但它要做什么呢？它能做什么呢？它不贪图财宝，也对杀戮毫无兴趣，事实上它什么欲望都不曾拥有，或许曾经有过，那也不记得了，只有天上的繁星闪烁，仿佛要告诉它什么，于是它跟随星辰指引的路，飞了三天三夜，最后来到一处已被它遗忘的国家，看到已成为了国王的王子站在城楼上，手持利剑，身着铠甲。

龙还没有造成任何破坏，但龙可以，这已经足以构成杀死它的理由。

恐惧的人们无法出门，无法耕种，无法劳作，所有人都在等着国王杀死龙。

国王看着龙，龙也在看着他，但只这一眼便令他明白自己无法杀死龙，因为龙的眼睛令他想起栽种在他窗下的杏花。

可那是为谁而栽的呢，是为母亲绵长的思念吗？不是。是为父亲沉默的温柔吗？不是。那么是为了管家吗？还是为了朋友吗？

还是为了等待那个心灵相通的人呢？

还是为了那尚未得到机会倾诉的爱恋呢？

还是为了迎接拯救了他和国家的谁的归来呢？

他不记得了。

最后他放下了剑，对龙说：你离开这儿吧。

龙沉默地看着，龙的眼睛里波光闪动，像在海浪下翻涌的月亮，但也可能那不过都是他的幻想。

因为龙最终只是向天仰起头，一语不发，一言不出，他甚至不知它是否能听懂人类的言语，它只是挥动翅膀离开了他。

从此再没有人见过龙。

  


听完了故事的公主的睫毛颤动着，她想睁开眼睛，她想注视父亲的面颊，她想拥抱他，她张开口：“爸爸，我——”

“嘘，”她的父亲阻止了她，“亲爱的，小点声，我们到了。”

  


他牵着她的手，走进龙位于世界尽头的山洞，那里的冰冷叫公主想起冬日里最漫长的夜，所有的星星都在她梦里颤抖得无法说话，黑暗之中有座山峰一样的巨大躯体盘伏在洞穴深处，那躯体的形状很可笑，它光秃秃的，像是有人拔掉了它的翅膀，缺少了一只爪，紧闭的眼睛有一只是干瘪的，躯体之上还有巨大的空洞，幽深的看不到里面是什么。公主从未见过这样的生物，但令她觉得可怕的不是它，而是它身上付着的死，她举步维艰地无法上前，而国王温柔的盖住了她的双眼，就连黑暗都比死亡温暖。国王说，你站在这儿，等我一下。

国王一步步走上前去靠近那头龙，她听到父亲用手抚摸龙的鳞片。

“好久不见。”

他这样一说，公主便相信，龙只是睡着了。

她随后听见有啪塔啪塔的水声落在地上。可是龙睡着了，龙已经没有眼泪了，山洞里又怎么会下雨，所以那是什么声音呢。

她睁开了眼睛，父亲正抚摸着龙尖长的喙，她无法看到父亲的脸，但她看到她的父亲在龙的脸上落下一个个吻，轻轻对它说着话：

“我想起你了。”

倏地，一抹亮光闪过她的眼角，一只犹如杏花颜色的蝴蝶从龙的伤口里飘出来，在空气中盘旋，最后停在了国王的心上。

然后又是一只。

第二只、第三只……越来越多的蝴蝶从龙的身体里飞出来，公主无法数清它们的数目。突然从山洞的顶空刮来一阵温柔的飓风，龙的身体刹那间一齐变作一群蝶，如潮水一般扑面而来，随风飞向四面八方，风带来的还有清冽的泉，有温暖的花，有书本与暖炉的香——只是风太大了，吹得她站不稳，蝴蝶在她身后托住她，带她来到父亲身边，他们握住彼此的手，站定了。

所有的蝴蝶飞走之后，在龙的心脏的位置，站着一个人。他的胸口挂着绿色的宝石，红色的披风环抱在他身后，向国王伸出的手上戴着两个指孔的戒指。他睁开眼睛，那眼睛的颜色和龙的一模一样，令公主想起栽在父亲窗下的花。

  


“好久不见……？”他有些困惑地说着，目光从国王脸上扫到公主身上，最后又咕噜咕噜的转回来，“我的殿下，这是哪儿？我好像做了一个噩梦。”

“是的，我的法师，那是一个梦，现在你醒了。”国王伸出手，“我们可以一起回家。”

“哦，对的。”法师笑了起来，好像其他的所有事都不重要了，“我答应过你这个，我们走吧。”

国王和公主一起，拉住法师的手，带他回了城堡。

民众们欢庆着法师的归来，他失踪了许久，但人们记起了他，他的住所仍保留完好，里面的书本足以砌起一座塔。人们传说他和国王还有公主，三个人一起去山中杀死了巨龙。编写的歌谣与故事一直流传到世界的另一边，女巫带着恋人来参加庆功宴，图书馆的巫师带来珍藏的笑话，只有黑巫师对此大发雷霆，传说他带着他的针与恶咒躲进了银河，然而星星们憎恨他曾欺骗公主，没有任何一颗肯收留，从此便再没有人见过他。

  


有人问国王如何杀死龙，国王说那是法师教的秘密，有人问法师如何杀死龙，法师的答案只是无数本咒语与传说砌成的高塔，有人问公主如何杀死龙，公主攀着常春藤从书房的窗和教师的嘟囔中降下，说你帮我逃课我就告诉你。

彼得，你帮她逃课，我就叫你以后再也不许跟她讲话。

  


永远不会有人知道如何杀死龙。

  


于是从此以后，他们幸福地生活在一起。

  


后来的人们，把他们的故事叫做童话。

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 文里给奇的眼睛用了杏花的意象是捏他了梵高的《枝上杏花开》，是我这个形容词匮乏的废看了BC虹膜异色症的图后最先想到的画


End file.
